I asked Marik
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: A cute and very short Thiefshipping One Shot. "Why are you crying, Marik? If you fall for love you have to get up, but if you are looking for revenge you can count on me". After two shots of tequila we will see what happens next.


**Yu Gi Oh**

**Yaoi [man x man] **Don´t like? Don´t read.** Please.  
**

**Thiefshipping [Bakura x Hikari Marik]  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Yu Gi Oh, the characters or the song this fanfic is based on.

"Historia de un Taxi" is a song by Ricardo Arjona which I used as an inspiration for the fic. This are not the lyrics of the song or the translation, I just used it as a reference.

If you have any free time, I highly recommend you listen to the song in a duet with Marc Anthony. It rocks!

Cloy Jubilee

* * *

My name is Bakura. I am a taxi driver from Las Vegas, Nevada. This is my story.

It was late at night, the end of a day with almost no costumers and terrible tips. The clock just turned midnight and I knew it was time to come home where my boyfriend, Ryou, would be waiting for me. Or not. Lately, Ryou had been staying longer at his office. He was a publicist, and he would arrive just before the sun appeared on the clear skies of Sin City. I hated that because we didn´t spend any time together anymore.

Suddenly, a golden staff made me the stop sign.

He was a gorgeous blonde guy, wearing an expensive black suit, gold jewelry and black make up in his eyes. When he climbed to the back seat and closed the door he looked at me by the rear-view mirror and I noticed he had been crying. I was amazed by his beautiful features. He was as cute as Ryou.

-Where to, sir? – I asked

-Just drive – he answered – please

-Ok

I did what he asked for. I changed my direction from home to downtown, which wasn´t that far anyway.

I liked downtown because it was the place where I met Ryou two years ago while he was working as the publicist for a singer who used to perform at the Fremont Street. They both hired me for the whole day so I could drive them to different hotels and theaters.  
It was kind of love at first sight, in less than a month we were living together already.  
I just wonder… what the hell could a publicist be doing at 4 am at his office? What if he was dating someone in the time that he was supposed to be working?

I heard my customer sobbing and I forgot about Ryou to focus on what I was doing. I looked back at him by the rear-view mirror and he noticed, so he raised his lavender eyes and started at me. I could see a black tear fall from his eye and roll down his cheek. His light pink lips were parted and I wondered what they would taste like…

-My name is Marik – he said – I am very sorry for this, I just… - he cleaned his eyes with the back of his hand – I… didn´t know where to go…

-My name is Bakura – I told him while he pulled out a cigarette. I offered him fire in a hurry and my hand was shaking out of excitement.

_What the hell? _I said in my mind

I had to get a grip on myself. But it was very hard though, after all I had never seen a man so handsome and with such beautiful eyes before. I was totally attracted to him.

-Nice to meet you, Bakura – he said and calmed down a little. I could tell because his sobbing stopped.

-Why are you crying, Marik? – I asked him

-…for a man that believes that only because he is rich he can cheat on me – Marik looked away, I could see the hurt on his expression and his eyes starting going wet again

-If you fall for love you have to get up – he looked at me and I smiled a little – but if you are looking for revenge you can count on me – I didn´t know why I said that… not that I didn´t mean it though…

Marik just smiled at me.

_What am I doing trying to seduce him? What should I do now in front of this gentleman? _I asked to myself. _I can´t do this to Ryou. _My mind answered me.

I tried to forget about my passenger and focus on the road but I couldn't. Marik kept smiling at me and when he took his coat off I couldn´t help but to look at how wonderfully his white button shirt covered his body.

I blushed when he opened up one button and then the one under… I was hypnotized by his movements and the way he licked his lips seductively staring at me the whole time.

-Turn around in this corner; we will go to my house. After some shots of tequila we will see what happens next.

I felt my heart beat even faster when I heard him. But I obeyed. I turned and found myself driving on a street full of houses a hundred times bigger than mine and cars worth a thousand more than my taxi.

I don´t need to describe what happened next on the rug, it´s enough to say I got to kiss all of his shadows… and a little further.

We were lying naked on his bed after that, me hugging him while he was on my chest with a little smile on his lips, which by the way tasted delicious.

-Thank you – he said – I feel a little less alone now

-You are not the only one that suffers, Marik – I told him – my schedule and my boyfriend… have opened and abyss between what I want and what I need. It´s funny how we suffer on both sides of the social classes, you suffer in your mansion while I suffer in my one bedroom apartment.

-Can I ask you one last favor? – He asked – Could you come with me to the club where he is? I want him to see I´m not alone. Not anymore.

-Of course – I answered.

We took a quick shower and we went to the club where he was.

I followed Marik through elegant tables where formally dressed people where dinning and drinking. He stopped just before a stair that went down to another area.

-He is the one wearing the red coat – Marik told me

I looked at the only man in red. He looked even wealthier than Marik and was kissing a younger guy of which I couldn´t see his face. He wasn´t rich, I could tell by the clothes he was wearing.

Then they broke the kiss and I could the younger´s face.

Can you believe how big destiny is and how small Vegas can be?

It was Ryou.

_Why did I seduce life? What should I do when a gentleman meets up with my boyfriend and shares his schedule and his bed? _ I asked Marik.

From that night they play to cheat on us both. They meet up at the same club.

But Marik is always waiting for me at the same place and time. Then we play too by our own rules.

* * *

All reviews are very apreciated and will be answered

_Cloy Jubilee_


End file.
